


Make It Through

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Ilmater's Chosen [9]
Category: Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Hilary's too slow to protect Tyler from taking the brunt of the mage's attack, surprised as the whole group is by her appearance. Hilary, being the most aware of Tyler, is the one that notices the incoming attack, and she turns to him in time to get a full view of Tyler's eyes rolling back in his head and his body convulsing as the mage lays hands on him.It's not a pretty sight.When Tyler takes the brunt of a mage's spell, Hilary stakes her relationship with both Jamie and Amanda on the place he holds in her heart.





	Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> ...Otherwise known as the sex pollen fic with no explicit sex.
> 
> Part of the D&D AU that is slowly being written. Written for H/C Bingo Round 8. Title from Avril Lavigne's _Keep Holding On_.

Hilary's too slow to protect Tyler from taking the brunt of the mage's attack, surprised as the whole group is by her appearance. Hilary, being the most aware of Tyler, is the one that notices the incoming attack, and she turns to him in time to get a full view of Tyler's eyes rolling back in his head and his body convulsing as the mage lays hands on him.

It's not a pretty sight.

Hilary wastes no time in rushing to Tyler's side, striking at the mage as she goes. The mage effectively dodges the swing of Hilary's blade, and Hilary would have taken her time with the mage had there not been more pressing issues and the rest of their band at her back.

Besides, she's sure Jamie will do plenty to make sure the mage understands the price of messing with their team.

So she ignores the mage and instead turns to Tyler where he's lying on the ground, body still twitching with the remnants of whatever the mage had done to him. Hilary wastes no time in turning him to his side, just in case he starts convulsing again. His body instantly relaxes, and she finds herself removing her pack and placing it on the ground to support his head. Tiny shivers go on wracking his body, but nothing as bad as those first few moments after the mage had touched him.

Speaking of the mage, Hilary can hear Jamie threatening her to find out what she did to Tyler, and she keeps an ear turned to their conversation, just in case the mage reveals anything that might be important to keeping Tyler safe. Instead, Hilary hears a soft _pop_ , followed by Jamie stumbling and then shouting profanities.

Hilary glances over her shoulder at the rest of the group, unsurprised to see that the mage has slipped Jamie's grip and disappeared. She sighs, turning back to Tyler, who seems to be rousing. He blinks slowly a few times, and Hilary slips her hand into his hair, a familiar motion after years of traveling together. "Ty?" she asks. "You okay buddy?"

Tyler groans, burying his face in her pack, but doesn't say anything.

"Don't throw up on that," she says sharply, "Because I will kick your ass if you do."

"Won't," Tyler mutters, voice rough and hoarse as though he'd just been shouting for the better part of an hour. "Just feel terrible."

Jamie immediately settles down on Tyler's other side, prepared to lay hands on him to heal if necessary. Hilary nods at him before turning back to Tyler. "Terrible how?"

"Hot," Tyler says. "Shaky. Itchy."

Jamie looks confused, which Hilary takes as a bad sign. "You gotta give us more, Tyler, so Jamie knows what to do to heal you."

Tyler actually whimpers at the sound of Jamie's name. Then he swallows, clearly composing himself, before he says, "Don't think Jamie's magic is gonna help here."

"Why not?" Hilary asks, frowning.

"Just a feeling," Tyler says, and Hilary feels her frown deepen.

"Tyler."

"Hilary," Tyler answers, opening one eye to glare at her.

Hilary sighs. "Alright, well, are you able to move, at least? This isn't the best place to make camp." Tyler rolls off Hilary's pack, pushing himself up onto all fours. He manages to get from there to his knees before his energy seems to give out, and he slumps against Hilary. Hilary sighs, reaching for her pack and chucking it at a startled Jamie. "You mind taking that?" she asks. Jamie nods, looking dumbfounded, while Hilary lifts Tyler into her arms, carrying him. She feels Tyler's skin, already overly warm where it rests against hers, go even hotter at being held, but Hilary pretends not to notice. This will be faster, and the faster they can get to a safe place to make camp, the sooner they can figure out what the hell happened to Tyler. "Suck it up, buttercup," she mutters, and Tyler chuckles as he relaxes against her.

Hilary feels her muscles starting to cramp up by the time Jason declares that he's found a suitable place for them to make camp, and she's more than a little grateful for the chance to put Tyler down. As they'd progressed, he'd started whimpering a little in her arms, and she'd wanted nothing more than to ask him what exactly was going on. Still, she waits until the group has begun setting up camp and she's done the minimum required of her, including setting up both Tyler's tent and the tent she usually shares with Amanda, before she makes her way back to Tyler's side.

She brushes his bangs aside, concerned at how sweat-damp his skin is. "Tyler?" she asks. Tyler just moans, his eyelids fluttering slightly. "Tyler," she says, feeling the nerves begin to creep up, "what is it?"

When Tyler's eyes flutter open, there's a heat and a desperation there that she's never seen before. It rocks her to her core.

She yells for Jamie.

Jamie clatters to his knees beside her, still in his full armor. "What is it?" he asks, breathless and clearly terrified. "What's going on?"

"He keeps going in and out of it, but I think… I think it might be…." She swallows, then shakes her head, turning back to Tyler and pushing is sweat-soaked bangs from his forehead. "Tyler, please, come on, I need a sign, I need to know I'm wrong."

Tyler's eyes flutter open again, still looking dazed and all but drunk, and she can't help the desperate prayer she sends up that she's wrong.

When she glances over at Jamie, though, she's pretty sure she's right.

Hilary shoves herself to her feet, swearing as loud as she can. The whole rest of the camp turns to look at her and Jamie and Tyler, but at the look on her face, they seem to have enough sense not to ask, all of them going back to setting up camp. She paces the length of Tyler's body seven times before she drops to her knees across his body from Jamie, her eyes flicking from Tyler's flushed face to Jamie's stunned one.

"A lust spell?" Hilary hisses, and Jamie startles, as though he'd forgotten Hilary was there. Tyler moans between them, and now that she knows what to look for, she can tell that it wouldn't sound too out-of-place in a brothel. "A damn lust spell, Jamie?"

Jamie swallows, his eyes flicking between her and Tyler. "So it would seem."

Hilary huffs out a frustrated breath, raking her hand through her hair. "Fuck. _Fuck_."

Jamie doesn't say anything.

Gritting her teeth, Hilary gets to her feet, storming across the camp to grab Amanda by the wrist, all but dragging her over to Tyler's side. Amanda's sharp intake of breath is the final nail in the coffin of Hilary's certainty, and she closes her eyes, turning to her lover. "You know I love you," Hilary whispers, and Amanda shakes her head, reaching out to cup Hilary's face.

"You loved him first, Hilary," Amanda says, her face warm and soft. "I could never begrudge you this."

Hilary leans her head into Amanda's touch, closing her eyes and breathing in the earthy scent of Amanda's skin. "I swear, Amanda, if there were any other way—"

"There is," Jamie says, and both Hilary and Amanda turn to look at him. "There is another way."

Hilary frowns, trying to make sense of Jamie's words, but Amanda seems to understand first, dropping to her knees in front of him. "Like this, Jamie? You really want your first time with him to be like this?"

"If the other option is to risk your relationship with Hilary, I am willing to do a great many things, Amanda."

"There is no risk," Amanda says sharply, all the power of the earth her element in her voice. "Our bond is not so weak."

Jamie swallows. "And yet I fear that mine might be."

Hilary suddenly understands. She can't tell if she's furious or grateful, and she stares at Jamie, feeling as though she's never seen him before. For him to have felt so strongly for Tyler before, and yet not have said anything? It seems a terrible sort of arrogance.

In the end, she settles on furious. It is a far more comfortable emotion for her. "Then you don't deserve to be the one to save him," she spits out, and Jamie startles for what feels like the tenth time today. He turns to look up at her, eyes wide and hurt. "Tyler deserves to be loved regardless of the circumstances. If you can't even do that for him, then you don't deserve to save him."

Jamie stares at her for a long time, his eyes unreadable. Then he closes his eyes and gets slowly to his feet, his movements clearly a struggle. He glances once more at Tyler before turning back to Hilary. "Then you'd damn well better save him," he whispers, his voice deadly.

Hilary smirks at him. "I've been saving him for years, _paladin_. I will do it again."

Jamie doesn't say anything else. He just turns on his heel and storms back to the center of camp, his movements jerky and uncoordinated as he endeavors to make himself useful.

Amanda steps up to Hilary's side, placing a hand at her elbow. Hilary shudders, curling into Amanda. "I didn't mean… I shouldn't have…."

Amanda shakes her head. "You did what you thought was right for Tyler. I would expect nothing less from you."

Hilary nods, slipping Amanda's grip so that she can take her lover's hand in hers. "And you're certain we'll be okay?"

Amanda kisses Hilary without warning, hard and deep and heated. Hilary feels her knees go a little weak at that, before she reaches up to cup Amanda's face and return the kiss in kind. When Amanda finally draws back, Hilary can feel herself leaning heavily against Amanda, and her pale face is filled with a positively devious sort of glee. "I could never love you any less for loving Tyler as fiercely as you do," she whispers, and that, more than perhaps anything Amanda has ever said, is the affirmation that Hilary needs.

She presses one more kiss to Amanda's lips before turning to Tyler. He whimpers again as she lifts him into her arms, but she shushes him gently, and he relaxes against her. "It's going to be okay, Tyler," she whispers. "I'm going to protect you."

Tyler smiles, small and content against her shoulder. "I know, Hil. You always do."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
